Paint Me Blue
by silver-etoile
Summary: COMPLETE: Potions can have many effects when made correctly, but what about when they're not? Ron and Harry have an adventure in the wonderful world of technicolor. HD SLASH.
1. Paint Me Blue

Disclaimer: I solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and/or any other characters used in this fic. They are all property of J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: The inspiration from this fic came partially from the song "She Paints Me Blue" by Something Corporate and from my friends who had an adventure in drugs a few weeks ago, lol. :-) Enjoy! It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it got too long, so it's now 3 chaps.

* * *

"What did you do!"

"I don't know!"

"Shit!"

"What the hell was that!"

"What is going on here?"

"Meep!"

"Did Neville just meep?"

"I think he did."

"That can't be good."

"Someone will tell me what is going on right now, or every Gryffindor will have detention from now until the end of the year!"

Neville trembled as Snape's pallid profile loomed over him. He shrunk down on his stool, attempting to become invisible. Hermione looked on in worry and Ron grimaced.

Snape's eyes slid over to Harry who was standing next to Neville, drenched from head to toe in a thick blue potion. He stood absolutely still as it dripped off of him. No one dared go near. Even the Slytherins were keeping their distance, knowing Neville's aptitude with potions.

"Well?" Snape sneered in a deadly calm voice. Neville squeaked again and shrunk down further. Harry stood carefully, hoping they were going to remove the potion soon. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I... I... I..." Neville stuttered, trying to give a response. Snape sneered at him and turned his attention to Harry momentarily.

The room was completely silent save for Neville's continued squeaks and the drip, drip of the potion from Harry's clothes. Snape took a vial from his desk and scooped a sample from Harry. He turned back to Neville who quailed yet again.

"Longbottom, you're ineptitude astounds me. You best hope this potion you have concocted is not lethal. In the meantime, someone take him to the hospital wing," he said, indicating Harry who was still frozen in place as the goo dripped onto the floor. Hermione hurried forward and Ron as well. They prodded Harry forward, careful not to touch the blue potion.

He walked awkwardly out of the room, trying carefully not to spread it any further. As the door swing shut, Snape turned to Neville once more who looked as if he might faint.

"As for you, you will serve detention for the next month, starting tonight. And you will be helping me to find out what this potion is."

Neville let out a tiny moan, almost a choked sob. The Slytherins snickered behind Snape as everyone went back to their usual activities. Snape walked back to his desk and set down the vial of the blue liquid, hoping that Longbottom hadn't managed to kill the boy wonder.

OoOoOoOoO

Up the stairs from the dungeons and carefully into the Hospital wing went Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They opened the door so that Harry could sidle in. As he walked by, Ron accidentally brushed his fingers in the potion that covered Harry.

"Oh no!" he cried. Hermione gasped and looked horrified.

"Ron, what did you do!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Harry frowned at the pair of them. He walked further into the room and Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. Her eyes widened as she looked at Harry. She ushered him into a chair and vanished the potion from his body.

He sighed in relief as she set about inspecting him. Ron stuttered something to her about having touching it too and she immediately sat him down as well. As she flitted around, Harry turned to Ron.

"Good job, Ron," he said sarcastically. Ron gave him an apologetic shrug.

"I just hope it's nothing horrible," he said with conviction. Above them Hermione tutted and went on about how Ron should be more careful. Of course she didn't blame Harry. It wasn't his fault Neville was clumsy and knocked over their cauldron. Though it probably was his fault that the potion had gone wrong. Harry should have been paying attention.

Harry sighed and tuned her out as she went on and on. Madame Pomfrey finally stepped back, a perplexed look on her face. Harry and Ron exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Well," she said. "It doesn't seem as if anything's wrong."

Harry eyed her carefully. Did that mean he was okay?

"So we're okay?" he asked.

"It appears so," she said slowly as if not trusting her findings. "I guess you must have just gotten lucky, boys."

Harry nearly laughed but restrained himself. When was he ever lucky? He decided to just let it go for now. Apparently nothing was wrong. Madame Pomfrey released them reluctantly and they left the Hospital wing.

"You're very lucky, Harry," Hermione scolded as they climbed to stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know, Hermione," Harry sighed, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Ron was rubbing his fingers together carefully where he had touched the substance.

Once they reached the common room, Hermione left to get some books from her dormitory. Ron and Harry sat down in a few armchairs by the fireplace. Most of the other students were still in classes so the common room was fairly empty.

Ron continued to rub his fingers together, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at them. He turned to Harry who was staring into the fire.

"Do you feel funny?" he asked. Harry turned to him, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Funny?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Ron said, feeling his fingers again. "Kinda tingly."

"Tingly? No..." Harry said slowly. In fact, he wasn't feeling tingly, he felt slightly dizzy. He turned back to the fire and watched the flames swirling up the chimney. He shook his head slightly and things came back into focus.

He looked back to Ron who was still looking hard at his fingers and rubbing them together. Harry blinked hard and looked at Ron again. He looked around the common room. Nothing was different. The red and gold hangings on the wall appeared to be swaying in a nonexistent breeze before Harry's eyes.

Just then Hermione appeared with a pile of books. She slammed them down on the table and Harry jerked back in shock. She gave him an odd look then sat down in the third armchair. Ron was still enthralled with his fingers.

"Alright, I think we should start on Transfiguration," she said, pulling out one of the books from the stack. She set it down on her lap and it fell open. She grabbed a piece of parchment and began scribbling down notes on it.

After a while, she looked up. Harry was still looking around the room as though in a haze and Ron was rubbing his fingers together as if trying to get an invisible substance off of them. She eyed them carefully.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ron looked up at her as if only just realizing she was there.

"Yeah," he replied jerkily. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the portrait hole swung open and Neville clambered in with the rest of the Gryffindors. The moment he saw Harry, he made a beeline for him.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. Harry's gaze jerked to Neville's face, focusing on the pudgy boy.

"Hello, Neville," he said cheerfully.

"So you're okay?" he asked anxiously. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to I swear!"

"It's okay!" Harry said with a happy smile. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she listened to Harry speak.

"It is?" Neville asked nervously.

"Of course!" Harry said with a grin. "Nothing's wrong, I'm great!"

Neville looked incredibly relieved.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Harry. I promise you'll never have to be my partner again!"

"I don't care," Harry said happily. "Whatever is fine."

Neville nodded slowly, clearly unsure what was going on. Hermione watched the entire interaction suspiciously. Ron didn't seem to notice anything that was happening, now focusing on flexing his hand.

Neville left them alone then and went up to the dorms. Harry turned back to Hermione, the cheerful smile still on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him. "I mean, we could go back to Madame Pomfrey if you're feeling--"

"But I'm fine!" Harry said happily, interrupting her. "She said so."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but allowed Harry to go back to looking around the room.

As his gaze traveled around the room, Harry found himself drawn to the many shapes present. The squareness of the couch, the round of the table, the triangle legs of the chairs. He tilted his head to the left and looked at the table legs sideways.

Hermione gave him an odd look but didn't comment. At length, she decided it might be better to just study in her room instead of the silence that Ron and Harry presented.

She left them alone and retreated upstairs. Neither boy noticed her exit. Ron was moving his hand up and down in front of his face as though transfixed.

"Hey, Harry," he said suddenly. Harry was brought out of his shape searching to look at Ron. He had an unfocused look glazed over his face.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry replied cheerfully.

"Do you see the purple?" Ron asked, moving his hand up and down in front of his face once more. Harry squinted at his hand.

As Ron moved it up and down, it was followed by a streak of color. Harry watched it for a moment as it disappeared then reappeared as Ron moved his hand once more.

"I see blue," he said finally. Ron nodded vaguely, still moving the hand, his eyes following it's every movement.

Harry watched the color for a while, enthralled by its appearance. No one else in the common room paid them any attention. They sat by the fireplace silently.

Harry turned his gaze back to the fireplace. The yellow and orange swirls of flame curled upward, flickering around the logs in the fireplace. Harry found himself taken in by their movement, curling, twisting, licking.

Harry sat up suddenly, nearly toppling backward off the chair. He stood up and looked down at Ron. He was still sitting in the chair, tracing patterns in the air and following with his wide eyes.

"I'm hungry," Harry said. Ron jerked his eyes away from his hand. He looked disoriented as he looked at Harry.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Harry repeated. Ron nodded, slowly at first then more enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he said, standing up as well. He stopped once he was upright though and his mouth hung open as his eyes slid around the room. "Whoa," he said. The room spun before his eyes, becoming a blur of gold and red.

Harry's attention was caught by the shimmering of a coin on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was a gold Galleon. It reflected the light from the fire and twinkled in his hand. He stared at it, purely enraptured by its appearance.

Finally, he pulled his eyes from the glittering coin and looked back to Ron. He was swaying slightly on his feet as he waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Let's go," Harry said, reaching out and tugging on Ron. Ron was pulled sharply from his vision. Harry pulled back his hand sharply.

He looked at his fingers carefully. Ron's skin had felt sharp, like glass when he had touched it. Ron didn't seem to notice.

Together they walked through the common room and out the portrait hole. No one noticed their strange behavior or departure.

Once they were outside, they turned left to go down to the kitchens. Halfway down the 7th floor corridor, Harry stumbled over nothing and fell to his knees. He didn't seem perturbed by the fall, instead he moved his head closer to the dusty floor, squinting.

"Wow," he breathed. "Ron, look at this!"

Ron immediately dropped down by Harry's side, staring intently at the floor.

"What?" he whispered.

"The pattern," Harry whispered, pointing at the stone floor. There was no pattern save where the stones had been laid together.

"Where, where!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shh," Harry silenced him. Ron shut his mouth quickly and watched in amazement as Harry traced the patter on the floor. They were so busy inspecting the dust covered floor that they didn't notice the footsteps of an approaching person.

"Well, well," came the drawling voice of a certain blond Slytherin. "What do we have here?"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? What will happen to Draco? Will they ever come out of this high? And _what_ was in that potion? lol please review!


	2. Burning Red

Harry and Ron didn't look up as the voice sounded. They continued to stare at the floor. Eventually, Harry looked up. Draco stood leaning against the wall in a casual manner. His elegant eyebrow was raised as he watched them kneeling on the ground.

"Look, a ferret," Harry said vaguely. Draco scowled at the name and glared at Harry.

"You're one to talk," he sneered. "Crawling on the floor like a mouse. Have some decency, Potter. The mice don't appreciate being impersonated by a rat."

Ron looked up now and his face held a lopsided smile.

"Whoa," he said, his eyes widening as he looked at Draco. Draco gave him an odd look. Ron continued to stare at him as he got to his feet.

"You're green!" he exclaimed. Harry's eyebrows came together as he looked on with Ron. Draco was looking at them as if they were both crazy.

"He's not green," Harry corrected him. "He's yellow. Well, yellow-white."

Draco's face was contorted in confusion and disgust.

"Looks like Longbottom's potion did more damage than they thought," he drawled. Harry took no notice of the comment. He pushed himself off the floor and stood next to Ron who was still gazing at Draco.

"When he talks, it's blue!" Ron said in amazement. Draco looked taken aback. He stared at Ron as if he was a particularly nasty bug he wished to step on.

"I'm hungry," Harry said again. He looked around the grey corridor, watching as it swirled when he turned his head.

Draco was beginning to regret coming upon them. Obviously they weren't in their right minds. Ron had stopped looking at him and was staring at the spot on the floor.

His eyes burned intently on the same point, not wavering for a second. Harry looked up and down and left and right. He would turn his head sharply to the right then slowly back.

Without Harry noticing, Ron turned and walked slowly down the corridor. He looked as if he was in a trance as he disappeared into the dark.

This left Draco alone with Harry. Harry's gaze finally become focused on Draco. Draco was wondering why he hadn't left long ago.

Harry walked over to Draco, stumbling a bit and swaying as if he couldn't keep his balance. When he finally got close enough, he reached out and touched Draco's arm. Draco pulled it away immediately after, but Harry just stared at his hand.

Draco's skin had felt like silk, nothing like Ron's had. Draco stared at Harry in utter confusion.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?"

Harry looked up from his hand and into Draco's silver eyes. The irises were outlined in the faintest lilac color followed by piercing silver.

"Purple," Harry murmured. Draco gave him an odd look and backed away slowly.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, the tiniest bit of fear showing in his voice. He didn't like the way Harry was acting.

Harry just stared at Draco for a moment. He reached out to touch him again but Draco backed out of reach. Harry moved forward like a cat stalking its prey.

A predatory grin spread over Harry's face as he moved closer to Draco. Draco backed away as Harry advanced, only to back right into a dead end. He could have sworn he had just come from that way.

He felt around the wall in back of him, hoping for a hidden doorway but none could be found. Harry pounced on him, pinning him to the wall.

He struggled but couldn't escape Harry's firm grip, but even in his unstable state, he was strong.

"Fuck, Potter," Draco growled menacingly. "Let go of me!"

Harry's eyes traveled over Draco's face and body. The yellow-white glow he had noticed was now slowly turning orange. He felt a sudden urge to do something new.

His eyes flitted over his features once more before he crushed their lips together. Draco's eyes were wide in shock as Harry's forced his tongue into the blonds' mouth.

Passion filled the air as Harry increased the speed of the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into the hot caverns of Draco's mouth. Teeth clashing, tongues intertwining, hot saliva melting together.

Draco couldn't help his body responding. Blood rushed to his increasingly hard member. Harry had his hands pinned to his sides on the wall behind him as he kissed him furiously, sucking the breath out of his lungs.

He bit down on Draco's lower lip, earning a gasp of pain and pleasure in one. He flicked his tongue over the swollen lip to soothe it. Draco couldn't help it and he moaned into the raven-haired boy's mouth. This only seemed to encourage Harry as he continued to ravish Draco's lips.

He pushed his body closer and Draco felt Harry's hard cock pressed against his own. He let out a muffled groan into Harry's mouth as they pressed together. Harry pushed closer, rolling his hips in the process. Draco nearly cried out as Harry stabbed his erection into his own.

Harry released one of Draco's hands and it traveled down to the zipper on his jeans. He broke the kiss for half a second as they had been running out of air. Draco panted heavily as Harry looked at him. His lips were puffy, his face flushed, and his hair askew.

He barely had time to recover when his mouth was once again covered by Harry's lips and tongue. The kiss was more forceful, pulling on his lower lip, drawing a low moan from Draco.

Harry's hand deftly undid the zipper on the jeans as if he'd had tons of practice. He shoved the hand under the fabric and Draco gave a strangled cry. Harry's hand moved down to palm Draco's now throbbing erection.

Harry pulled away from Draco's lips, moving to the blonds' exposed neck.

"Fuck," Draco cursed as Harry's hand worked more diligently, moving under his boxers to grasp at the already leaking erection.

Harry attacked the skin on Draco's neck, licking the pale flesh, nibbling, drawing blood to the surface. Draco's skin tasted like vanilla cake to Harry. His skin felt like the most luxurious silk sheets he had ever felt.

As he pulled back once more to look at Draco he noticed that the glow around him was now a blazing red color. Harry didn't wait for Draco to open his eyes. He moved in a captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Draco groaned into his mouth as Harry's hand gave a skillful stroke of his hard cock. He could feel himself becoming close as Harry massaged his erection carefully, bringing him closer and yet so far away.

Harry pulled out of the kiss with a last nip, the bit down on Draco's neck. Draco hissed as the pain seared through his body, followed by a wave of pleasure. His body arched into Harry's hand that worked to diligently, rubbing up and down on his cock.

"Fuck, P-Potter," he panted as Harry increased the speed of his pulls. "Where the f--ah--uck did you learn that?"

"Dunno," Harry mumbled against Draco's neck. He licked a path up Draco's throat, then pulled away and blew hot air over it. Draco shuddered at the sensations he was causing.

He was close by now. He could feel himself building up. His breathing became shallower as Harry stroked harder and faster. Harry's face was buried in Draco's neck. His hot breath puffed onto Draco's skin.

Draco cried out as he came, shooting over Harry's hand. His eyes closed as stars erupted, obscuring his vision. He stood leaning against the wall for support. He could feel Harry's hot breath on his neck as they stood there.

All of a sudden, Draco came to his senses. His eyes shot open. He realized they were in a corridor where anyone could have seen. He hastily pushed Harry off of him. Harry looked a little disoriented as he looked around him.

"Shit," Draco muttered to himself. "What the fuck was that!"

Harry looked at him for a second, appearing confused. Draco glared at Harry.

"You're fucked up, Potter," he spat. He tried to move around him, but Harry pushed him back against the wall forcefully.

"You're red," he said simply. Draco gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" he asked.

"You're red," Harry repeated. "And we're not done."

Draco's eyes were opened wide as Harry pushed him forcefully back against the wall. To his surprise, he fell right through and Harry followed, an invisible barrier snapping shut behind them.

OoOoOoO

Hermione came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory, having had enough of doing her homework. She had finished the entire months worth anyway. One glance around the room told her Ron and Harry weren't present.

She went up to the boy's dorm but no one was there either. As the panic set in, she raced back downstairs. She spotted Seamus and Dean in a corner and went over to them.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked urgently.

"No, why?" they asked.

Hermione took in a breath as she cursed herself for leaving them alone.

"Do you know where they went?" she asked pressingly.

"Uh... I think they might have left," Seamus offered.

"And you let them!" she shrieked. Several other students looked over at her outburst. She didn't bother to quiet down though as she glared at Dean and Seamus.

"Well, why not? They seemed fine," Seamus said, confused. Hermione didn't answer. Instead she took off for the portrait hole immediately.

Seamus and Dean stared after her. Seamus shrugged and they went back to their game of chess.

Hermione burst out the portrait hole and looked around hastily. She could see no sign of either boy. She knew she shouldn't have left them alone! Something was obviously wrong and they hadn't been acting like themselves.

She knew that potion couldn't have had any effect. It was Neville for Merlin's sake! She thought this as she rushed down the corridors, wondering where on Earth they might have gone.

Once she got down two floors below the common room, she had to force herself to stop.

_'Okay, think,' _she told herself. _'Where would they go? They're obviously not in their right minds. Ron might go to the kitchens. He likes food. That's a good place to start.'_

She turned and went down another few flights of stairs until she came to the corridor filled with paintings of fruit. She came to the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear.

She pulled on the door handle as it appeared and walked into the kitchen. There were tons of house elves milling around but once she appeared they all stopped and bowed low.

For once she didn't bother to feel bad for their working conditions. She asked for Dobby and he immediately appeared at her side.

"Hello, Miss!" he squeaked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. "What is you doing here, Miss? Can we gets you anything?"

The surrounding house elves clambered forwards in case she requested anything.

"No, Dobby," she said, distracted. She was looking around the kitchen, hoping to see Ron somewhere stuffing his face with cakes. "Actually, I'm looking for Harry and Ron. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"No, Miss," Dobby said, shaking his head and his large ears flapping along. "I is not seeing Harry Potter or his Weezy."

Hermione looked disappointed and worried. She bit her lip as she took one last look around the room.

"Alright, well, if you see them, will you please tell me?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss!" Dobby exclaimed, eager to help in any way. "We is telling you if we is seeing them!"

"Thanks, Dobby," Hermione said with a small smile. She said goodbye to the rest of the elves and backed out of the kitchen, declining their offers of food.

She sighed as she shut the door behind her and it transformed back into a painting. She didn't know where to go next. She knew she needed to find Harry and Ron as soon as possible. Who knew what kind of damage they were causing in their unstable state.

She walked up to the Entrance Hall slowly, trying to think of where they might be. As she came to the Entrance Hall, she stopped. She looked at the Oak front door, wondering if perhaps they had gone outside. Then she looked at the stairs, wondering if maybe they were still in the castle somewhere.

In the end she decided to keep her search within the castle for the time-being. She started up the stairs, looking to her left and right, hoping she might get lucky and come upon them.

As she reached the fourth floor, she decided to divert from the stairs. She took one of the passages that led to the Charms classroom. She moved along quietly, hoping to hear a sound of them.

She passed by an open door and heard a feeble giggle. She stopped and pushed open the door carefully. Ron was sitting on a desk in the middle of the room.

Nothing else was around him besides a butterfly that appeared to have been conjured. Hermione moved carefully into the room, not sure if she should disturb him or not.

His gaze never left the fluttering insect as it flew in a haphazard manner around his head. He reached out, attempting to catch it, but being unsuccessful.

Hermione approached carefully. Ron didn't seem to notice. Finally, she decided she should make her presence known.

"Ron?" she asked quietly. Ron's gaze snapped from the butterfly to her.

"Hermione!" he cried happily. He slid off the desk, losing his balance as he landed rather hard on the ground. He stumbled a few feet then swayed as he stood up straight.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked slowly, hoping he understood.

"It's pink!" Ron said, not answering her question.

"Pink?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Ron said, his eyes wide in the amazement a child holds. His eyes were focused once again on the butterfly what was flitting around his head. The butterfly was in fact white and not pink, as Hermione noted.

"Ron," Hermione said again, trying to capture his attention. She waved a hand in front of his face and his eyes immediately focused on that. She waved it again and his eyes followed the movement religiously. She rolled her eyes and continued with the question. "Where is Harry?"

"Dunno," he said vaguely, his eyes fixed on her still moving hand. He reached out and took her hand in his. He held it up to his face and moved it around. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Well, we need to find him," she said, pulling her hand back from Ron. His eyes remained on her hand is she let it fall down to her side. Ron nodded though she was sure he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room. He allowed himself to be pulled along as they went out the classroom and into the hall. She dragged him along, walking quickly.

"Everything is blue," he said behind her as she pulled him along. She shook her head and rolled her eyes again. They stopped as they emerged at a staircase. She let go of his hand momentarily and he immediately raised it to his eyes to inspect it.

"Where do we go?" she murmured to herself. She looked back to Ron who was still staring intently at his hand, rubbing his fingers together once more. She sighed, knowing he would be no help.

"Oh, Neville," she sighed. "What did you do? Harry better not be doing anything stupid..."

* * *

A/N: by the by, I don't condone the use of drugs, but technically this isn't drugs, so we're okay! If you would, please leave a review on your way out!


	3. Sunset Yellow

Draco stared at Harry as he advanced on him. His eyes were no longer unfocused, but blazing with dark lust Draco had never seen before.

The room they were in was lit by a few torches. In a corner was a mattress lying on the ground. It appeared to be clean. On the opposite wall was a small table with two chairs. On the outer wall was a small window, allowing a small amount of light to filter through.

The mattress was covered with dark blue bed sheets and light blue curtain hung over the window. Harry moved forward and Draco stumbled back, tripping on the uneven floor. Harry jumped towards him, catching him and pushing him down onto the mattress.

Draco tried to stand up but was soon prevented from doing so as Harry lowered himself onto the mattress as well. Draco scrambled back as far as he could go but knew it was no use.

Harry grabbed his leg and pulled him back and onto his back. Draco stared up at Harry in shock, surprise, and a little desire. He had never known Harry could be this aggressive.

Harry straddled Draco's legs, placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned down to kiss him. This kiss was harsh, full of want. Harry's tongue forced its way past Draco's lips and into his mouth.

Draco knew he shouldn't do this, but Harry's lips on his just made his conscience fly right out the grimy window.

Their teeth clashed as the kiss grew in intensity. Tongues battled for dominance and Harry won. He pushed his body closer, his still-hard cock pressing against Draco's re-hardening erection.

Harry removed a hand from the mattress and slid it underneath the light cotton shirt Draco was wearing. It ran up his lithe body, taking a moment to twist around Draco's hardened nipple. Draco let out a low moan as Harry rubbed lightly over the sensitive skin.

He arched into Harry's touch, needing more contact. Harry pulled out of the kiss abruptly. He ripped off Draco's shirt, flinging it away into the room. He ran his hands over Draco's body, marveling at the feel of his skin against his fingers.

He bent down and kissed Draco's chest then he bit down on the skin lightly. A hiss came from Draco's lips as Harry soothed the spot over with his tongue. He knew there would be a mark the next day but at the moment he didn't care.

His body arched again into Harry's body, their erections brushing together, shooting a wave of heat through Harry. He forced Draco's body back down and went back to marking his body. His tongue swirled around Draco's nipple, pulling lightly on the flesh with his teeth.

"Fu--uck, Potter," Draco panted as Harry continued his exploration of Draco's body. Harry licked Draco's chest seductively, giving him a sly grin.

"So fucking hot," he whispered, looking up at him through lust-darkened eyes. He bit down again on the skin, harder this time. Draco gave a load groan and Harry kissed the spot softly.

His hands skimmed down Draco's body, setting fire everywhere he touched. They came once again to Draco's jeans. They were still unzipped from their last encounter. Harry shoved his hands underneath them and pushed them down to Draco's ankles.

He pulled them off, throwing them across the room to join the shirt. He crawled up Draco's body sensuously, coming face to face with him. Draco's bright silver eyes had darkened to a molten silver, melted in their lust.

Harry kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth, exploring the contours of his mouth, tasting all he had to offer. Draco moaned as Harry teased him with his tongue as well as his hands.

His fingers slipped under his boxers to fondle his hard cock. His fingers skimmed over the head of his already leaking erection. Draco whimpered, wanting more despite his better judgements.

Harry forcefully pushed off the boxers, tossing them aside. He looked up at Draco who was panting harshly already. Harry moved up his body once more and gave him a hard kiss.

He pulled away and reached for something off to the side of the bed. He came back with a jar of lubricant. He stripped off his clothes, noticing Draco's eyes glued to his every movement.

He threw away the articles of clothes and moved back over Draco. Draco's eyes roamed over Harry's body, his Quidditch toned chest and stomach, perfectly tanned from training shirtless, down his body to his rather large, incredibly hard, cock.

Draco swallowed hard, nearly trembling in anticipation. Harry opened the jar and took out an amount of lube. He slicked up his member, moaning slightly. Draco waited with bated breath. Finally, Harry looked up at Draco through lust-inflamed eyes.

He dipped a few fingers in the lube as well and one by one slid them into Draco, preparing him. He stretched his opening, careful not to hurt him. When he thought he was ready, he positioned himself at his entrance.

Draco held his breath as Harry pushed in. Harry's hard length filled him slowly, carefully. His muscles clenched around the intruder and Harry gritted his teeth not to come right then.

"You're so tight," he grunted, pushing in further. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco who didn't answer.

He began to move slowly, thrusting in and out of the blonds' body. Draco arched upward, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. He cried out in ecstasy when Harry hit that spot inside him that caused explosions before his eyes.

"Don't fucking stop," Draco gasped as Harry pounded harder into his body.

"Wasn't-- planning on it," Harry replied in a breathless voice as he continued to thrust deep inside the blond.

Draco's hand came up and gripped Harry's forearm, nails digging into the skin. Harry moved faster, slamming into the receptive body beneath his. Draco shuddered as Harry moved in and out.

Harry gasped as Draco's muscles contracted around his hard cock. He pushed in harder, trying to go as deep as possible. He leaned in and kissed Draco's neck, licking and sucking, tasting the sweat, sweet and salty sweat.

Draco's head was thrown back as moans emitted from his mouth, filling the small room around them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled as he was brought closer and closer.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry whispered against Draco's neck as he thrust deeper.

Draco came suddenly, a white hot stream of cum erupting from him and over Harry's chest. He threw his head back, his eyes shut tight as he came, yelling as he did so. Heat waves rolled over his body as he was brought to a blinding climax.

Seconds later, Harry erupted into his body, filling him with his hot seed. He thrust a last few times until he had come down from his high.

He collapsed on the mattress next to Draco, breathing heavily. Draco lie there, also panting, but his mind coming back in order. After a minute or two, Harry pulled himself out of Draco's body. Draco winced as the warmth left him. He almost felt empty without it.

He pushed himself up and glanced over at Harry. He was lying on his back with an odd smile on his face, staring at the ceiling. Draco raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to question it. Instead, he rose from the mattress and went about finding his clothes.

He pulled on his shirt and, after a cleaning spell, his boxers and pants. He walked back over to where Harry lay on the mattress and looked down at him. Harry turned his head and gave him a lopsided smile.

"You're yellow again," he said. Draco didn't even want to know what that meant. All these colors were confusing him. This was confusing him!

"Potter, what we just did, it was a one time thing," he said. He didn't know what else to do or how to explain it. Harry didn't react to his statement. He continued looking up at him, a scrutinizing look on his face.

"Ron's right," he said suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked, distracted.

"When you talk, it's blue."

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew it must be that potion talking. He also knew he had to get out of there fast. Who knew when the effects might wear off, if they ever did.

"Potter," he said again, catching his attention. "I don't know what you were thinking, but that was wrong."

"Who's to say what's right and wrong?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"I am," Draco replied firmly.

"You're not," Harry said simply. He wasn't looking at Draco anymore, but gazing at the ceiling where the lights from the torches danced across.

"Who says I'm not?" Draco asked, growing annoyed. He shouldn't even be there. He should be long gone. This shouldn't have even happened!

"I do," Harry said. "The lights do. You're yellow. I'm blue. Different colors for different things."

Draco just stared at Harry, lost for words. For some strange reason what he was saying made sense.

"Whatever, Potter," he sneered, gaining back his words. "It's over, whatever this was."

"It's not over."

"Yes, it is!" Draco exclaimed. He didn't like Harry telling him what was what. Harry's unfocused gaze moved from the ceiling to Draco and they zeroed in on his eyes, staring into their depths, drawing them in.

"No," he said, a deranged kind of smirk forming on his face. "This is only the beginning."

Draco could find no answer for that. Instead he turned jerkily and left the room, pushing his way through the barrier. He heard it snap shut behind him. He shook himself, trying to get Harry's words out of his head.

Yes, he had enjoyed the sex, more than he could remember with anyone else, but still, it i was /i Potter after all. He told himself to forget it and turned down another corridor, heading back to the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione dragged Ron up the stairs, looking all around for any sign of Harry. If he wasn't with Ron then she had no idea where he might have gone off to. There were plenty of places within the castle he could be.

On the sixth floor, she stopped again, trying to figure out where he might be. Ron was starting to come out of his trance.

"Hermione?" he asked. She turned to him. He was looking around him carefully.

"Yeah?" she asked, glad that he seemed capable of normal thoughts again.

"Where am I?"

"On the sixth floor looking for Harry."

"Oh." A pause, then, "Why are we looking for Harry?"

"Because you lost him," she said in exasperation. Ron frowned, obviously not remembering much.

"Did... did I do anything?" he asked carefully. Hermione sighed, still looking around.

"Well, you thought everything was blue and were quite interested in your hand for a while there."

She didn't see Ron blush behind her when she mentioned his hand. Instead she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Where could he be!" she exclaimed aloud. She heard a movement behind her and she whipped around. To her disappointment it was only Neville.

He hurried up to her, looking flushed and worried.

"Hermione!" he squeaked.

"What's wrong, Neville?" she asked.

"It's--It's the potion," he said.

"What about the potion?" she asked urgently.

"I--I was just in detention with Professor Snape," Neville panted, trying to catch his breath. "And we figured out what the potion was."

"What was it!" Hermione pressed.

"It-- It's a mixture of a hidden desire potion and something he said muggles use to forget their problems. What was it...? Drapes... no... dander? No..."

"Drugs!" Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, that's it!" Neville said. "I thought you should know. He said it should be okay and wear off eventually but to keep a watch on him."

Hermione nodded vaguely, thinking. Neville seemed to think he'd done enough and he left. Ron turned to Hermione, a confused look on his face.

"What's drugs?" he asked.

"They're like a potion people would take so they can get a feeling, it depends on the drug what kind of feeling you get. I guess yours was something like 'Shrooms or Acid."

"... What?" Ron asked again, confused. Hermione waved her hand, ignoring the question.

"Now where is Harry?" she asked herself again. Ron shrugged, still trying to figure out what drugs were.

Hermione started walking up another flight of stairs and Ron followed quietly. As they came to the landing they ran almost directly into Harry. He was standing at the end of the corridor, looking a bit disoriented.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running down to where he was.

His clothes were mussed and his hair messy. He had an odd look on his face though. He seemed perfectly content. Hermione inspected him carefully, making sure he was alright.

She put a hand to his forehead. He didn't really seem to notice.

"Harry?" she asked carefully. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hi, Hermione," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not sure if he was still under the effects of the potion.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied. She sighed, knowing that he was back to normal. "What happened?"

"The potion was kind of like a muggle drug mixed with a hidden desire potion. You didn't do anything, did you?"

Harry just smiled the same odd smile as before and shook his head.

"Not that I can remember," he said. Hermione smiled softly at him.

"I think we should all go back to the common room. This has been a long day."

Ron and Harry nodded and began to follow her back. Harry lingered behind, walking slower.

"It has been a long day," he said quietly to himself before speeding up to walk with Hermione and Ron.

The next day, Harry woke up with pounding headache. He went down to Madame Pomfrey who gave him a potion to get rid of it. It worked immediately and Harry went on to breakfast.

When he got there, he sat down with Ron and Hermione as usual. Ron seemed perfectly normal, though he seemed to be inspecting everything he ate. Hermione had told him that most muggle drugs were usually consumed through the mouth so he had become somewhat paranoid.

Halfway through breakfast, Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck. He looked up to find Draco staring at him from the Slytherin table. He didn't look away when Harry caught him. He held his gaze for a few seconds before turning away.

Harry hid a small smile and went back to breakfast. After they finished eating, the made their way out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Harry caught sight of Draco walking down towards the dungeons.

He told Hermione and Ron to go on ahead and that he'd be right there. They went, though reluctantly.

When they were gone, he stole down the passageway to the dungeons. He spotted Draco walking along ahead of him. He snuck quietly up behind him, pouncing on him and slamming him against the wall.

Draco was caught by surprise as Harry pinned him to the wall. Harry rolled his hips against Draco's, a feeling of satisfaction traveling through his body as he felt Draco growing hard at his actions.

"Potter! What are you doing!" he exclaimed. Harry ignored him though.

He leaned in and nibbled Draco's neck. He licked a path up to his ear before pulling the earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. He could hear Draco's labored breathing already.

He let go of his ear and moved around to look him straight in the face. He kissed his jaw lightly, nuzzling his neck.

"It was a hidden desire potion," he murmured against the smooth skin. He heard Draco's breath hitch but ignored it.

He pulled away only to kiss Draco on the lips. Draco's eyes drifted closed as Harry pressed light kisses to his lips.

He pulled back and grinned slyly at Draco.

"Same time, same place," he said with a raise of an eyebrow. With one last, lingering kiss, he was gone.

Draco pushed himself off the wall, looking in the direction Harry had left in. He paused for a second, thinking. Then a small smirk appeared on his face and he turned in the opposite direction, walking away until the darkness of the dungeons engulfed him.

* * *

_A/N: It's complete! I told you it would be short :-) How did you like it? Please leave one last review for me!_


End file.
